In dual piston valve constructions for booster steering control of this kind described herein it has heretofore been known to utilize reaction chambers at corresponding ends of reciprocal piston valves wherein the reaction chambers have closure caps secured by heavy bars bolted to the steering housing which contains the valve pistons. Such constructions are shown in German Pat. No. 12 38 789 and British Pat. No. 1,154,851.
In the prior art patents, the closure gaps are maintained in engagement with the valve body by means of a heavy holding bridge attached by a screw which is secured with a locking plate. This arrangement is expensive and in the case of an insufficient security of the holding screw there is a danger of loosening of the screw and thus of jeopardizing the steering function of the device.
This application is cross-referenced to the application of the same inventors, Armin Lang and Helmut Knodler, Ser. No. 713,407, filed Mar. 15, 1985, and assiged to the same Assignee.